theyvanishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer White
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! " About Spencer White is a superhuman and main character on Vanished. He moved to the Aestrodin Academy in the Pilot episode. When the dome came down, he became the leader around town. He is the adoptive son of Harvey White and Jeanne White. His life drastically changes when the adults disappear and the dome comes down. He moves back to town and takes on the leadership role, and people listen to him and trust him. Him and everyone else have to learn to survive in a town without adults and without any means of escape from town. Spencer was adopted into the White family. Early Life Spencer White was born on October 5th, to unknown parents. He was adopted by Harvey and Jeanne White when he was a baby. Spencer was held back one year, making him a year older than the other characters. His dad is the headmaster of the Academy, but Spencer never went there, until the Pilot, when Harvey thought it would be better. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Spencer is a genuinely good guy. He's sweet and kind, and very friendly. He's always been the silent type, and that's why it is kinda difficult for him to be leader. But he helps people whenever they need help, and no matter how big the problem, he'll always try, because he's a good guy. He's never had school smarts, but he has street smarts and makes a good leader. Physical Appearance Spencer is a handsome guy with short dirty-blondish-brownish hair, that's cropped and he wears spiked up. He has an athletic figure and he's 6'0. Spencer wears jeans and a t-shirt or long sleeve shirt, mostly all the time. Powers and Abilities Spencer has the abilities of energy blasts, which means he can shoot bursts of energy through his hands. Weakness' Spencer has the weakness' of a regular human being. Relationships Rose Sinclair They've been friends their whole lives. He's had a crush on her ever since he could remember. Eventually she started liking him too, but he moved to the Academy. When he moved back after the dome came down, they got a chance to be together, but they both got scared. Dylan Everhart They've been best friends since Dylan moved to town. They were always there for each other. When the adults disappear, Spencer immediately wants to get them back, Dylan joins him, even though Dylan secretly doesn't want them back, he helped his best friend. Charlotte Walker Spencer and Charlie became friends when they met at the Academy, when she was friendly and made him feel welcome. She often flirts with him and makes him awkward, but she ultimately tries to encourage him to date other people. Skylar Merritt When they first meet, they have an instant attraction. Charlie says Sky likes everyone, so liking a cute guy like Spencer is no different. Other relationships Spencer and Ace (friends) Spencer and Melissa (friends) Spencer and Vivienne (friends/crush on her part) Spencer and Lucas (enemies) Name The name Spencer is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Spencer is: Keeper of provisions. Famous Bearer: actor Spencer Tracy. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes